Being Between Leather and Lace
by Coyote-Baybe
Summary: Matt likea Blondebombshells and Fyrie red heads..Can Matthew have the best of BOTH worlds? Maybe...Maybe not!!!


Being Between Leather and Lace By Hollyann Binion  
  
(Chapter one:  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own Matthew Moore Hardy, Amyia Christine Dumas, Jeffery Nero Hardy, or Patrisha Irein Startus, Marcus Callaway, Glem Jacobs, Paul White, Adam Copeland, or Jay. I here by state that I am in no way, shape, or from affliated with the WWF, WCW, ECW, ans OMEGA.  
  
  
  
*** As usual keep an open mind when reading my fics, I simply have a MIGHTY NEED ro express myself! :)  
  
*** I'll views and opinions expressed by ANY charcther in this FICTIONAL piece are subject to refelecting those views and opinions of the author.  
  
  
  
He sat alone. All alone, suddenly remembering a conversation he had with his Best Freind Adam Copeland a while back.  
  
Adam: It's not natural!  
  
Matt: What is Natural?  
  
Adam: Matt, god put us on earth to go forth and love, but not like THIS. A ma..n..PERSON should love a person, not PERSONS.  
  
Matt: Your a hellific sinner. You go to bed each night with a man, and on top of that 80% of the eatrh's population, thinks he's your brother. Don't tell me about God.  
  
Adam: Did you have to bring that factor up. I love Jay and no one is going to tell me that I'm wrong for doing so or that is it immoral, we aren't related.  
  
Matt: Now you know how ah feel. I love them BOTH too...  
  
Adam: I just believe was meant to be between two people Matthew. This way, your way isn't noramal.  
  
Matt: Adam, my dearest freind, when have I ever been normal. Infact what is the meaning of that term.  
  
Matt smimply smiled as he soon walked away.  
  
Yes he remembered that converstaion well. Truth is he thought of the two he loved often. He wasn't sure why. Indeed it was most every man's fantasy to have two women at once, but was more for him, not a fantasy laced with lust, but this love he contained that was an obsticle in his mind as well as in his heart.  
  
Jeff: Gee....bro, star ou' in space much?  
  
Matt: Ah'm just thinkin' and all.  
  
Jeff: Thinkin'? Why think? Let things happen and flow never knowing where they'll go. Ah better write this crap down.  
  
Matt: Are you trying to get phillosofical on me Jeffis?  
  
Jeff: Phillo what?  
  
Matt: Never mind dude.  
  
The two brothers sat in Matt's Cameron home as the living room's fire blazed on.  
  
Jeff: You wanna go out tonight? We haven't gone out in a while.  
  
Matt: Ah don' know Jeff. You know how I feel about clubs.  
  
Jeff: Ah found a good one ah swear, Adam and Jay are coming, they miss you. Ah miss you. Ah miss the old Matt Hardy, you weren't like this.  
  
Matt: Like what?  
  
He raised an eyebrow to his little brother.  
  
Jeff: All depresional, you just set there it's bad, LIVE A LITTLE.  
  
Matt: Ah'm breathin' aren't I?  
  
Jeff: Not fast enough for me, lets get your blood pumpin' come on.  
  
Matt: Can I wear what ever I want?  
  
Jeff: Anything but your yellow pants those are stupied as ass.  
  
Matt: Ha ha fine. But you can't wear any of your stupied whole filled clothes.  
  
Jeff: AH have wholes in all my shirts ah made um' myself.  
  
Matt: You can borrow a shirt from me.  
  
Jeff: The things I sacrafice to get you out of the house, fashion.  
  
Matt: Hey I dress fine.  
  
Jeff: Yeah if you LIKE the deep, dark, brooding, stuff.  
  
Matt: Quiet!  
  
Matt went and changed into some black cargo pants, a tight white tank top with a silk black button shirt to over it. Of course his hair was ever so neatly slicked back into his low ponytail. He looked gorgeous..BIG SUPRIZE!  
  
Jeff changed into a pair of washed out blue overals, which he left the straps down on and a tight white tank like Matt's. He tossed his hair back in a sloppy bun, with his bangs hanging down, and a white hat covering it all.  
  
Jeff: Matt! Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come on we were suppost to be than 14 And a half minutes ago.  
  
Matt: Don't get your tongue in a nott.  
  
Jeff: How did you...never mind.  
  
Jeff loaded up in his Jeep and Matt followed behind him as they traveled the black pavement to the "holy" grounds. As they arrived Matt became nervous.  
  
Matt: What if they're there?...  
  
He spoke out load, he did that often. Suddenly he head a ponding on the top of his truck.  
  
  
  
Paul White: Come on...The party is inside.  
  
After getting over the shock of having an OVERY huge man scare the hell out of you, Matt found himself in the door way of the club. And what he saw was at best what he had hoped for and all the same dreeded. His stomach sank and his heart beat. He slumped agianst the steel of the door frame, he was lost in wonder.  
  
He glanced at them. They were quiet good freinds, they seemed to get along well. He wondered if they'd ever been more. He watched as one would sip her drink the other laugh, they were himnotic..he was in a blur...he was in love.  
  
A voice: Matthew.... 


End file.
